Kai Fujishira
"Sister... Why are you doing this? This isn't what a Knight is supposed to do..." Biography Captain of the Second Order of Reginald's knights, and long time friend of Heath Richards, Kai Fujishira was born in the Tyrus Capital. Kai is very calm, rational, and offers support to his friends whenever they need it the most. Kai and Heath were selected for Reginald's knights at the young age of 19 and 20 (respectively), and have been training with Reginald for 3 years. Kai's sister, Akina Fujishira, made it into the knights at the young age of 18, 6 years prior to The Flames of Rebirth. Kai was never jealous of his sister for this accomplishment however; he merely accepted it as a fact that he had to train more before he too would be recognized. Kai is very dedicated to meditation and training. Appearence Kai wears a Hakama with straw sandals, in and off the battlefield. The only time he has ever changed his shoes was during missions farther in the north, where it was a colder region of the world. Kai keeps a smaller sword at his side, only for emergencies. His main Katana is on his back, exactly like Akina. And just like his sister, he also has a chain wrapped around his Katana's sheath. Abilities Kai is able to use Katanas extremely effeciently, and is also able to use One-handed swords, daggers and bows. Unlike Heath however, Kai is unable to use magic, but makes up for it with Debuffing skills. Kai and Akina are very similar to each other, especially in styles, as Akina relies heavily on speed, and so does Kai. However, the one difference that seperates the two is that Akina has a much higher health growth than Kai does (Akina has A rank growth, Kai has B-), but Kai also has a much higher Defense (Both P. and M.) as compared to Akina. Kai's innate ability is Reppuzan. If Kai's speed is higher than the enemy's (Which is should be), Kai will attack first. If Kai is already attacking first, Kai will strike again after his first attack (Even if it's a skill). This skill alone on Kai makes Kai a physical tank, and quite capable of obliterating lower defense enemies in a matter of 2~3 turns by himself, if not a single turn. For this reason alone, it's best to give Kai anything that boosts speed. Innate Ability: Reppuzan - Always gain First Strike if Kai's Speed is higher than Enemy's. Strike twice if Kai is already attacking first and has a higher speed than the enemy. Skill List Synergies/Burst Synergies Fatal Bursts Music Theme Quotes "If this is what you desire..." ~ Beginning Battle "I will not back down." ~ Beginning Battle "*Pant*... *Pant*... This shall not be fun..." ~ Beginning Battle, Low HP/Status Ailment "Blade of the Knights...!" ~ Activating a skill. "I never thought you to be a traitor..." ~ Vs. Clarice "... You would call this justice? Slaughtering the defenseless and helpless? Truly?" ~ Vs. Alyssa. Category:Forgotten Testament IV Characters Category:Forgotten Testament IV Heroes